


The Poisoned Chalice

by hanorganaas



Series: Angst Bingo 2013 [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Community: angst_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, One sided pairing, Poisoning, Suspense, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the team + Elizabeth are having dinner with Ladon Radim, John gets poisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poisoned Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Angst_Bingo using the "Stroke/Heart Attack" square and HC_Bingo using the "Wildcard (Poisoning)" square. Title shamelessly ripped from The Borgias.

This was why John never trusted the Genii, John had thought in his hazy mind. From the moment they stepped foot on their god damn planet a mere three years ago there had been problems with them ever since.....this was no exception. Ladon had invited John, Elizabeth and his team over for a private dinner at his home as...an apology for the recent incident involving Acastus Kolya.

John had to admire the bastard for having some humility after the fact he let himself almost get sucked dry by a wraith so Ladon's ass could be spared. It was actually going well. There was laughing and good cheer amongst the group until they brought out the wine. John wasn't the biggest of wine drinkers. He preferred a good ol' beer at get togethers like this. He almost refused. But when Elizabeth gave him a look telling him it would be polite to do so, John sighed and drank the wine in one quick swoop. It was the least he could after Ladon made this dinner.

He should have stood his ground and refused the wine.

Minutes after he took the drink John had a sharp pain in his chest. It was almost as bad as the pain he endured at the hands of that Wraith. John just ignored it think the food wasn't sitting right with him. Then the pain radiated to his neck making it difficult to breathe. His  heart was pounding occasionally skipping beats as he felt beads of sweat forming all over his body.

"You okay there Colonel?" It was Rodney. He turned his head slowly towards the scientist, eyes wide...feeling hot as if he was in the desert.

"No," John rasped.

Slowly he stood up. His knees were wobbling as the room began to spin at an alarming speed. The pain so great it was as if his stabbed over and over again in his neck and chest. His head felt so heavy it was hard to keep it up.

"What did you put in my drink?" John growled weakly.

"What?" The Genii leader said appalled and shocked.

John didn't answer, he just collapsed to the floor. The room erupted in chaos. Rodney was screaming demanding to know what happened and who poisoned his friend. A fast shadow what John assumed to be Ronon grabbing Ladon by the collar passed by.

"Call back to base Rodney!" It was Elizabeth's voice booming amongst the chaos. 

He felt the upper part of his body being hoisted against Teyla's chest and torso as she placed what felt like a cold napkin across his forehead. He would tell his first friend in this galaxy thank you but he didn't want to waste the oxygen which was slowly fading. 

"OVER THERE!" He heard Rodney scream it wasn't his high pitched panicked voice it was something distorted.

A unfamiliar shadow moved in his line of vision followed by Ronon's. So it wasn't Ladon...it was someone else. Maybe an enemy trying to poison Ladon but got him by mistake. Either way they wanted someone dead and they succeeded. 

John used never feared death...after a whole life of pain, failure and trying to please the world he thought death would bring him to a world without pain. But when he came to his expedition things changed. He finally found a place where he was loved and accepted. He was amongst friends who became his family after his crumbled apart. Most of all...there was someone who finally told him he was worth something. He didn't want to go! He couldn't go yet. Even if he hung on with all his might...he had no choice in the manner. Tears of pain at the agony sweeping through his chest and body and the rage at the injustice of the manner escaped from his eyes.

Suddenly he held two hands held his face. In the fog a face became clear.

Elizabeth's.

"John you need to hang on," Elizabeth said her voice cracked and distressed, "please...Atlantis needs you....I need you." She choked a sob. The words made everything worse. 

"I'm sorry 'Lizabeth," he whispered between gasping breaths. John watched as Elizabeth closed her eyes, tears escaping from behind the eyelids. Of all the people he was disappointing now, including his team, Elizabeth had to be the worst. He had done so much for her after she had high hopes for him. It wasn't just trying to impress her...it was because he loved her.

He wanted to use the last of his fading strength to tell her how he felt but he knew...it will be too painful for her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be in pain thinking of what could have been for the rest of her life. So with the little strength he had left he said four simple little words:

"Thank you....for everything."

His head hung limp and he darkness overcame him....

\-----------

 _Beep, beep, beep..._ He heard as his vision became clear. 

"Huh" He said as he opened his eyes. His eyes scanned the room. He saw machines and the familiar clear white ceiling of the Atlantis. At first was confused as to why he here but the memory came back slowly but then it shifted as to how the fuck he survived this.... He turned his head to the side. The first thing he saw was Rodney's face shocked and relieved.

"Elizabeth wake up he's awake," He said as he shook Elizabeth awake. John sat up slowly as far as the breathing tubes allowed him as Ronon and Teyla came to his side.

"Why aren't I dead?" John asked. 

"I'm asking the same thing _Kirk_ ," Rodney said folding his arms, "Carson said there was enough poison to trigger that heart attack."

"There was a few close calls," Teyla said, "You flatlined twice...everyone except Ronon prepared himself."

"I knew he wasn't going to die," Ronon said with a smirk . "If he was stubborn enough to withstand three wraith feedings without succumbing...I was sure he was stubborn enough to survive a _little_ poison."

John smiled weakly but then frowned remembering where he was when he poisoned in the first place...

"Ladon..." He growled.

"It wasn't Ladon," It was Elizabeth's voice the voice he had been waiting for. His eyes fixed on her not moving, "It was Kolya....he somehow managed to get past Ladon's guards and slip some poison into your cup..."

Even worse. The bastard was pissed John humiliated him by escaping with his wraith and had to finish the job.

"Well did you catch him?" John asked raising an eyebrow despite the fact he felt some pride on thwarting his enemy yet again...he was still annoyed the cock roach was still trying and wanted to kill him like he planned.

"I tried," Ronon said, "bastard was too fast even for me." 

John sighed and laid back against the pillows. Elizabeth  smiled gently and rested her hand against his shoulder. Considering everything it felt so good, it only reminded him when this was over he would try to admit to her what he long harbored.

"We'll get him John," she said, "you just rest the sooner you get better the sooner you can be back on your feet."

"You're right...." John smiled heeding her words. Right now Kolya did not matter. Right now he was alive, surrounded by his friends who were like his family, and the people he loved whether it be platonic...or romantic and that was just....perfect. "Though I would have loved to see the bastards face when he failed yet again."

There was a laugh amongst the inhabitants of the room.

"It's good to have you back John," Teyla said.

"Believe me it feels good to BE back."


End file.
